


Era él

by Joker_Coker



Category: EXO, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin, un chico obsesionado con su ídolo; recibe la noticia de que su madre se casará  con otro hombre tras la muerte de su padre hace seis meses. Taemin solo quiere escapar de la realidad a la que tiene que enfrentarse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Era él

Puede que a muchos le pareciese una locura, pero a Taemin, un chico sencillo de sueños locos; amar a un ídolo le parecía un sueño.

Mientras que la mayoría de los jóvenes de hoy en día centraban su vida en relacionarse, los videojuegos, y las relaciones sexuales; Taemin gastaba su tiempo en conocer y saber más sobre ese muchacho inalcanzable.  
Se había convertido ya en un ritual: Por las mañanas cuando se levantaba encendía su teléfono móvil y visitaba las fanbases más actualizadas que conocía, su página oficial y su twitter. Por las tardes se pasaba unas horas considerablemente cortas para él, pero extremadamente largas para su madre, buscando fotografías o incluso reviendo vídeos de entrevistas o actuaciones anteriores, revisando por si algún pequeño detalle se le había pasado. Y por la noche su momento preferido, delante de su pantalla del ordenador repasaba las coreografías tan sensuales que ese moreno realizaba; no quería parecer arrogante pero se las sabía a la perfección, cada ocho, cada movimiento y gesto de esa cara aniñada pero también terriblemente sensual.

Casi no tenía amigos, porque a muy poca gente le parecía normal la vida que llevaba, y los que tenía eran lejanos, conocidos gracias al club de fans de su ídolo. Pero con ellos era sincero, no tenía miedo de expresar lo que realmente sentía, sus preocupaciones o miedos. Para él eran como su segunda familia.

Una noche cuando estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos por el chat, su madre entró en la habitación muy contenta, no le gritó, ni siquiera protestó porque su cuarto estuviese desordenado. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, con la mayor de las sonrisas y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le dio una de las peores noticias que podría haberle dicho. Iba a volver a casarse.

El muchacho de cabello castaño cerró la tapa de su ordenador de un golpe y miró molesto a su madre. ¿Para qué tenía que casarse ahora? Estaban perfectamente ellos dos solos, nunca le había gustado la manera tan liberal que tenía su madre de cobijarse en los brazos de un hombre.  
-¿Por qué?-protestó el muchacho mientras la miraba y la sonrisa de emoción se le borró de la cara. – No veo la necesidad de que tengas que casarte ahora.  
-Taemin cariño, no es una necesidad.- le acarició la mano segundos antes de que el chico de cabello revuelto la apartase.- Le amo, le quiero y me ha ayudado mucho con lo de tu padre.  
-¿Tan rápido sustituyes a papá?- le espetó el chico sin remordimiento alguno, sabiendo que esas palabras le harían daño a su madre.  
-Cielo, no lo sustituyo.- le miró dulce mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.- Han pasado ya dos años de la muerte de tu padre, y le quiero. Tú padre siempre ha sido alguien importante, y siempre lo será. Pero ahora no puedo negar que amo a este hombre, y te pese o no, me casaré con él. Aprenderás a quererlo, y te ayudará en lo que sea.- le agarró la cara entre sus manos.- Además tiene un hijo, es casi de tu edad y está metido en el mismo mundillo que tú.  
-Ya…- el muchacho no parecía muy entusiasmado, pero cuando volvió a mirar a los ojos a su madre sonrió, sonrió forzándose para hacerla feliz.- Me alegro mucho mamá; por fin podremos volver a ser una familia.  
Dándole un dulce abrazo a su hijo salió de la habitación, dejando a Taemin inmerso en sus pensamientos; apretó las mantas entre sus manos y respiró agobiado. Se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y se puso las deportivas, necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarse de aquella habitación que en esos momentos le resultaba terriblemente pequeña. Abrió la ventana y bajando por la tapia del jardín, se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, seguro que sumergido entre la gente su mente no podría pensar, y así podría relajarse un poco.  
Todavía no sabía ni cuánto tiempo había caminado cuando se encontró frente a un parque, nunca antes había estado ahí, de hecho ni le sonaba la zona pero se adentró en él, bajo la atenta mirada de las farolas que malamente iluminaban el lugar.

Cuando se adentró un poco más en el lugar, pudo contemplar una silueta sentada en uno de los columpios del fondo. La curiosidad del chico castaño lo hizo acercarse, llamando la atención de la otra persona.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- una voz profunda salió de aquella sombra nocturna. Parecía algo rota, quizás porque había estado llorando. Lo que le llevó la atención es que aquella voz le resultaba tremendamente familiar.  
\- Taemin.- no pudo decir nada más; ya que al acercarse lo suficiente consiguió ver el rostro que jamás hubiese imaginado ver en un lugar como aquel.- Yo… yo  
-Vaya…- rió sin ganas el otro muchacho mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente, obligando a su flequillo deslizarse hacia atrás, para que luego este cállese deslizándose de nuevo hasta su posición inicial.- Veo que me has reconocido. Por favor, no grites, no quiero llamar la atención. – el chico castaño solo asintió, se había quedado petrificado y su garganta estaba demasiado seca ahora mismo como para poder intentar articular palabra alguna. – Taemin, creo que te oí decir eso, ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?- El moreno se levantó del columpio, y el muchacho de piel clara dio un paso hacia atrás, en persona era incluso más impresionante, su corazón latía con fuerza y solo conseguía asentir hacia las palabras de su ídolo. – Creo que excuso de presentarme.- bromeó mientras sacaba una cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo de su cazadora.  
-Sí…- respiró hondo y le miró nervioso.- ¿Qué haces aquí solo?- Se sentía súper estúpido por hablar entrecortadamente y solo poder pronunciar frases cortas.  
-Pensar…- el más alto de los dos levantó la vista hacia el cielo dejando que de sus gruesos labios saliese el humo de la primera calada del cigarrillo.- Dime Taemin, ¿alguna vez te has sentido obligado a ser partícipe de algo de lo que no estás orgulloso?

\- Sí,… - bajó la cabeza acercándose despacio hacía él, todavía no podía creerse que ahí a su lado estuviese su más preciado amor, su razón de existir. Pero tenía que mantener la calma, se lo había prometido, no podía estropear ese encuentro ocasional que parecía creado justamente para una escena de fanfic.- Creo que es lo que he vivido desde hace unos 2 años hasta ahora, y… me obligarán a ser feliz con algo con lo que no lo estaré.  
-Vaya.- rió el moreno y le miró a los ojos, clavando sus oscuras pupilas en las de Taemin, haciendo que este sintiese como esa mirada oscura entraba en todos sus pensamientos.- Parece que estamos en la misma situación, cambiando el tiempo. Siempre he vivido así, haciendo lo que los demás creen que es mejor para mí.- le dio otra calada al cigarro y le miró. – Y lo peor de todo es que después de hacer lo que ellos te piden, después de entender las cosas, te das cuenta de que tienen razón. –Rió y miró a su acompañante.- Es increíble lo estúpidos que podemos llegar a ser a veces.  
-Pero…- le interrumpió el castaño.- No siempre es así, hay veces que cuando te obligan, cuando uno hace lo que realmente creen los demás que es lo correcto. No es feliz. .- bajó la cabeza, olvidándose por un momento que el chico de piel chocolate que estaba a su lado era quien era.  
-Tienes razón.- asintió y tiró el cigarro al suelo, para luego pisarlo.- Por esa misma razón estoy hoy aquí.- se giró y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Pero hablar contigo me ha hecho olvidar la preocupación. Gracias. Ahora es tarde, pero ¿qué te parece volver a encontrarnos?- el chico no contestó, en el primer roce de su cuerpo con el del moreno su garganta se había vuelto a cerrar; solo asintió entusiasmado provocando una risa llena de dulzura en el más alto.- ¿Qué te parece el próximo miércoles a esta misma hora aquí? – se separó de él colocándose un gorro en la cabeza para disimular así un poco su rostro y pasar algo desapercibido por las calles.  
-¡Sí claro! El miércoles estaré aquí, gracias.- sonrió esperando a que se fuera; tardó unos segundos en desaparecer en la oscuridad de la calle, dejando al joven Taemin emocionado, con un corazón loco que bombeaba más rápido de lo normal y notando que sus piernas se volvían de mantequilla.   
A la semana siguiente Taemin había esperado ansioso el día marcado por ambos, su madre ya no le molestaba, puesto que estaba demasiado ocupada preparando la boda. Quedaban exactamente 3 meses para aquel acontecimiento; al pequeño chico enamorado no le importaba el día pero sí la fecha, ya que justo la semana pasada se había anunciado que Kai, su adorado ídol, revelaría un single nuevo ese día.

A muchos les hubiese parecido de una persona sin corazón, que le preocupase más un cualquiera, a pesar de ser cantante, a su propia madre. Pero a Taemin eso le daba igual…  
En el parque aquella noche, cuando todo el mundo dormía; Kai y Taemin volvieron a encontrarse. El más mayor supo que el otro había llegado cuando escuchó sus pasos a través de la neblina que se había levantado y pudo distinguir el ligero y pequeño brillo de un cigarro encendido. La primera vez no se había dado cuenta, pero aunque ahora estaba nervioso todavía conservaba algo de raciocinio, y pudo sorprenderse de que su ídolo, aquel que hacía canciones antitabaco con una sonrisa radiante, fumaba. Le pareció una mentira, y en ese momento se paró a pensar en todas las mentiras que habría detrás de ese nombre, Kai; y que si de verdad conocía a ese chico llamado Kim Jongin.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?.- le preguntó tímidamente el chico de pelo castaño, mientras balanceaba ligeramente su asiento colgante con los pies.

-Pues no hace mucho, un año o así.- le miró el chico chocolate.- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que lo haga?  
-No, no que va. – rió para intentar sacarle importancia.- Sólo que me sorprendió.  
-Taemin; cuando eres un chico joven y te ponen tantas limitaciones como me las ponen a mí; lo único que deseas es saltar ese muro del NO y hacerlas todas. – Bromeó mientras le miraba y se balanceaba más fuerte.- Quiero sentirme libre, poder elegir algo en mi vida, que nada ni nadie pueda programármelo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?.- le miró sorprendido.- ¿Te controlan tu vida?  
El muchacho moreno no contestó, solo sonrió y asintió. Taemin había soñado miles de veces con ser un ídolo como lo era su enamorado. Pero poco a poco, las palabras e historias que le fue contando Jongin, le habían demostrado que ser un ídolo era más bien para los fuertes, y él precisamente no lo era. Aquella noche hablaron de muchas cosas, el joven chico moreno, le hablaba de que apenas tenía amigos, tampoco podía ver a sus padres, y que éstos estaban separados. También le habló de la noche en la que se conocieron, había discutido con su padre y por eso salió de casa. En cierto modo, ambos pasaban por algo parecido, y eso a Taemin le hizo sentirse algo más cercano a su adorado Kai, y convertir a Kai en humano; en Jongin.  
Siguieron encontrándose todos los miércoles de las siguientes semanas. Jongin bromeaba con él sobre lo que harían algunos conocidos de su mundo si lo conociesen; Taemin hablaba y hablaba, le había enseñado todas las coreografías de sus bailes, cosa que había dejado al moreno sorprendido. También habían ido a otros lugares, Kai siempre de incógnito, y Taemin vigilando de que la multitud no pudiera reconocerlo.

Uno de esos miércoles cuando salieron de una sesión de cine, pasearon hasta el muelle de la ciudad, y bañados por las millones de luces que la adornan, Taemin le hizo una pregunta que le había rondado en la cabeza desde que se habían conocido.  
-Jongin, tú… ¿Tienes novia?- rápidamente sus mofletes se adornaron de rojo y apretó con fuerza el café que sostenía entre sus manos.  
-No, no la tengo.- dijo el chico sin ningún problema.- Ni podría tenerla.  
-¿No? ¿Por qué?- los ojos de Taemin se habían abierto de par en par, esperando una respuesta sorprendente.  
-Porque lamentablemente ya estoy enamorado.- sonrió dulcemente Jongin antes de mirar de nuevo hacia las olas que chocaban contra la bahía.  
Aquella noticia había dejado a Taemin con el corazón roto. Eso significaba que ya había alguien, que sus fantasías y sus sueños de ser él el que ocupase su corazón se habían desvanecido. Ese día Jongin habló como habitualmente hacía, pero el chico pálido sólo asentía e intentaba disimular su tristeza con una amarga sonrisa.  
El siguiente miércoles Taemin no se había preparado para su cita con Jongin, no le apetecía verle, menos después de saber que el corazón de chocolate de su amor secreto estaba ocupado. Se quedó tumbado en la cama, observando la profunda mirada que desde hacía meses le había robado el alma en el póster de la pared, convirtiéndole en un esclavo completamente suyo; disfrutando de la ligera musiquilla que producían las gotas al chocar contra el cristal de su ventana.   
Llegó la hora del encuentro y el chico de cabello castaño seguía recostado en la cama, sin moverse. Lo había decidido, le plantaría; no era tan doloroso como por lo que él estaba pasando, pero seguro que a Kai le molestaría. Bajó a ayudar a su madre con los últimos detalles para la celebración que sería ese sábado, y estuvo hablando con alguno de sus familiares y amigos que se instalaron en su casa para el acontecimiento. Ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde que supuestamente él y Jongin tendrían que haberse visto cuando cogió el teléfono móvil por simple acto reflejo y comprobó que tenía una notificación.  
El pequeño mensaje no era de ninguna página, un mail de promoción, ni nada de ese estilo, era de Jongin; corto, simple, pero tan lleno de emociones como él mismo lo era.  
“Esto es un adiós. Te espero.”  
Taemin no esperó a una reacción de su mente, apretó el aparato electrónico entre sus manos, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Sus pulmones se helaban en cada bocanada de aire que tomaba del exterior, y las gotas de lluvia iban en su contra, empapándolo completamente, impidiéndole no ver el camino con total claridad.  
¿Un adiós? ¿Qué significaba eso? No podía parar de imaginarse volver a los días pasados, a esos días en los que como un chiquillo soñaba con si quiera que Kai le dedicase una mirada, y ahora; en estos tres meses había conseguido que todos sus sueños se hiciesen realidad; sólo con mirarle, hablarle, incluso con tenerle cerca era feliz.  
Cuando llegó a ese pequeño parque medio escondido, ese lugar donde todo había comenzado, respiró acelerado antes de que sus ojos se posaran en una figura lejana.

Jongin todavía seguía allí.  
-¡Jongin!.- de sus labios salió su nombre alto y claro, a pesar de casi no quedarle aire en los pulmones.  
Como en un acto reflejo el chico moreno se giró, su pelo estaba pegado a su cara marcando todavía más si era posible sus facciones masculinas, sus ropas estaban mojadas, y temblaba del frío, pero a pesar de eso, en la oscuridad de aquella noche, su sonrisa brillaba como nunca.  
-Viniste.- se acercó a él y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, rompiendo cualquier barrera personal que los separase. – Pensé que no podría despedirme de ti.  
-Yo… Lo siento, estaba enfadado.- añadió el castaño bajando la cara hacia sus pies, evitando así encontrarse con esa mirada que lo hundía en la más profunda oscuridad. Esa oscuridad de la que estaba locamente enamorado.  
-¿Enfadado?- sonaba sorprendido.- ¿He hecho algo que te molestase?  
-No, no; sólo que… Quería ser yo, quería ser esa persona de la que estuvieses enamorado.- Confesó el chico pálido entre los brazos del moreno aquella noche lluviosa, con la luna como testigo.  
-Taemin.- susurró Jongin levantándole suavemente la cara por el mentón.- Te quiero.  
Y antes de que el castaño pudiese decir algo, los gruesos labios del más joven atraparon a los suyos en un cálido y acalorado beso. En un principio fue suave, tranquilo, como si Jongin quisiese confesarle todo lo que sentía en aquel pequeño gesto. Pero después todo se volvió un baile de caricias, roces y suspiros. Las manos del moreno atraparon al cuerpo del más bajo entre sus brazos, provocando una pequeña fricción contra sus muslos; estaba nervioso, nunca antes había hecho algo así, pero le gustaba; le gustaba que fuese Kai, su adorado, quien estuviese ahí en esa noche oscura besándole, jugando con su lengua, y regalándole sensaciones nunca antes vividas.  
Y allí estaban los dos, un enamorado y un soñador, dos chicos de dos mundos diferentes amándose como si esa noche fuese la última. Sus cuerpos ya semidesnudos se mezclaban con la oscuridad de la noche, que los envolvía y los protegía, sus gemidos eran los preciosos acordes de esa melodía que la lluvia había creado, y su calor, su pasión y su deseo eran la historia perfecta de la última noche.

Ambos, Taemin y Jongin, hicieron que esa noche fuese eterna para ellos en sus corazones. El chico pálido entregó todo lo que siempre había deseado entregarle a su Jongin, y éste hizo su sueño realidad; pudo elegir, ser libre, aunque fuese sólo una vez. Cuando el alba les avisó de que su cómplice ya se había retirado, ambos muchachos se besaron por última vez.  
-Taemin, por favor. No me olvides.- le suplicó el chico de mirada oscura antes de correr calle abajo alejándose de un confuso y deprimido joven.  
Los días hasta la boda de su madre ya habían pasado, Taemin se colocaba la pequeña pajarita frente al enorme espejo que tenía su madre en aquella habitación. Ella, orgullosa de comprobar que su niño ya era un hombre, le sonreía tierna, vestida con un vestido precioso. Ambos se agarraron de la mano y esperaron que la música nupcial sonase.  
El chico de cabello castaño cerró los ojos obligándose a no pensar en Jongin, a olvidarse de lo pasado un par de noches atrás. No quería llorar en el día más importante de su madre; pero le hubiese gustado que aquello que fue sólo una noche hubiese durado para siempre. Caminando despacio hasta el altar las lágrimas, traicioneras amigas, se resbalaban por sus mejillas, provocando diversas reacciones entre los invitados. Su madre, protectora como siempre, le miró preocupada; pero él insistió en seguir hacia delante.

Una vez realizaba la ceremonia, su nuevo padre se levantó y pidió a los presentes que se mantuvieran en silencio, ya que su hijo, el cual no había podido presentarse en la ceremonia, había llegado y les tenía un regalo que quería compartir con todos. La gente aplaudió y sonrió en espera del famoso regalo.

Y entonces allí, en aquel pequeño escenario blanco, cubierto de todos los adornos para la boda, estaba él, vestido con un elegante traje negro y una camisa blanca, agarrándose a un micro de pie, entonando una hermosa canción. Taemin no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. ¿Jongin era un invitado de esa boda? No, mejor dicho, ¡su amor era el hijo de su nuevo padre!  
Quiso salir de allí corriendo, entre abochornado e ilusionado, pero la letra de esa canción le retuvo en el asiento como si de pegamento se tratase; era para él. Esa canción narraba su historia, el encuentro de los dos en el parque, las conversaciones que no llevaban a nada, la cita en el cine, su noche… Y al final de todo; cuando la música comenzó a ser casi inaudible, una confesión.  
“….Te quiero, te quiero desde que tus castaños ojos entraron en mi cueva oscura y me suplicaron amor. “  
La música cesó y Jongin bajó del escenario acercándose al matrimonio para felicitarles y pedirles disculpas. La madre de Taemin le agarró del brazo y lo presentó como su hijo, el moreno regalándole una sonrisa cómplice le miró y le estrechó la mano.  
-Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien.  
Ante esas palabras Taemin sólo pudo asentir, se sentaron en la mesa para el banquete, y por debajo del mantel, el chico de piel pálida notó una mano cálida, conocida, que le estrechaba la suya. No tuvo que girar su rostro hacia el chico moreno, porque sabía que era él.


End file.
